fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Enchantress and The Doctor
Bambietta Kugel breathed in the air around her, taking in the mid-summer evening light. The sunset was rather beautiful, and it put the young woman at ease in an almost tranquil state. Bambietta then started to gain a shortness in breath, and plunged her hand into her pocket and gripped onto a silver coin; she began to hastily rub the face of the coin, which was now almost completely smooth due to her often resorting to this technique when she became stressed. Bambietta then began to think deeply about the events that had led to this moment in time; her job with Jecht. It was simple, retrieve this thing from this place, and put it in that place; Bambietta intended to do so with ease and haste so she could get back to her routine. But something was off... she felt different towards Jecht, which she hadn't realized until he conducted his daily romantic advances towards her. She couldn't tell exactly what this feeling in her gut was, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like what it meant. A creepily advancing set of footsteps was steadily moving to her location, echoing as it grew closer. And just as quickly vanishing. From out of nowhere, a familiar face, standing directly behind her head, was quietly whispering into her ear; with what felt like a gentle murmur that was both warm and entrancing, the voice said softly, "hey...what are doing?" Jecht slowly backed away to give her time to react to his presence, sizing her up with his eyes, examining her from head to toe. "My, my, my, mademoiselle, what are doing all the way up here on your lonesome?" observing the orange sunset light enveloping their immediate vicinity. Wearing his traditional white attire, Jecht had a white cloak wrapped over his body, due to the chillness of the evening. Bambietta's body went rigid and her muscles tensed. The heat of Jecht's breath blew onto her ear and she gasped slightly, gripping onto the balcony railing. "What do you need, Jecht..." Bambietta tried to appear unaffected by Jecht in every way that she knew how; she spun around and attempted to make eye contact with him but it was as if her mind wouldn't allow her to look at him directly, and her eyes darted around their vicinity wildly. Bambietta brushed a wisp of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, invisibly biting her lip. "Now tell me, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this," Jecht asked curiously as he worked his way to beside her, clinging to the same balcony. "Why do you even care? It's none of your business..." Bambietta rolled her eyes and her chest welled up again. "Can't you just, go? I know your capable of doing that..." She turned her head in the direction facing away from Jecht and breathed in deeply to try and free the lump in her throat. "Why do I care? When I see you all by your lonesome, your literally wearing a sign that's calling for attention," Jecht rebuttaled. Slowly taking out a bag hidden behind his snow-white cloak, revealed a basket containing what appeared to be a tea set, complete with two cups and kettle. Jecht serves himself a cup while mutually handing her one out of a kind gesture. "You know, when your like this I-I uh...Kinda, well...ya know...worry...about...you," weirdly saying it out, displaying a mixture of embarrassment and awkwardness in his tone. Averting her gaze by quickly turning his eyes to his tea, Jecht quickly changes the topic, as if to recover from the awkward position he's placed himself in. Bambietta accepted the cup, but rather than filling it with tea, she pulled out a tin flask of a strong-smelling liquid and poured it into the tea cup. She clicked her fingernail against the china cup, resounding out a tapping noise. When she heard what Jecht had said, she made a "tsk" noise with her lips, and looked out towards the horizon and closed her eyes. Then, she surprisingly opened her eyes, and set the tea cup on the balcony ledge; she then turned over to Jecht and walked up close to him, a short distance between their face. "You always did worry about me, didn't you?" Bambietta seemed to catch exactly what she was doing and quickly pulled her hand away from Jecht's face and spun around instantly, visibly embarrassed. "I uh (cough, cough) ''I'm always worried about you, your my, my...teammate!" responded Jecht shockingly, while at the same time clumsily, falling backward on his rear end, tripping over himself and spilling his tea all over himself. The hotness of the tea burning his lap, he rapidly stands right back up, hoping to recover from his embarrassing posture, "Ow, ugh, shit, why does this always happen!? Sure I can just swoop in and do horizontal mambo with most other chicks, but with you...it's completely different." Jecht begins to pace around, moving left and right in place, desperately trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. Quickly moving toward her position, Jecht opens his mouth, only to find himself completely dumbfounded as to what to say, almost as if his tongue were tied. Quickly turning back, Jecht begins to face the balcony, hoping to avoid embarrassing himself even further in front of, what he thought was, a lady that was way too good for him. Bambietta giggled slightly when Jecht fell over, and she looked at his confused expression as he lie on the ground covered in boiling tea. "So the big bad Jecht is dumbfounded by the likes of me? I've watched you get your arm cut off, only to reattach it yourself... but when you're around me, you lose all your 'magic touch' is it?" Bambietta said half-serious. She didn't really know what to make of the situation, she didn't think she liked where it was going, but she kinda also did. Jecht, coughing in order to straighten himself out, works his way to Bambietta, fully prepared to make her eat her words. "Oh come one, your not just anybody you know. I mean look at you," Jecht begins to use his hands to make a curving gesture, implying that she's got a rather bodacious lady. "I mean, if it came down to it, you could probably kick my ass, and look good doing it," showing a careful consideration of her numerous distinguishing traits. "Tsk.. you say that as if it was something I didn't already know. What I ''don't know is what exactly your point here is, Jecht." Bambietta then moved her eyes in a direction facing away from Jecht, and she again began rubbing the smooth surface of her lucky coin, more rapid this time. She breathed in heavily yet silently, exhaling slowly to make it appear as though she was unphased. "My point is that whenever we get together, I'm always the one looking like an idiot and I don't know why!" shouted Jecht. He knew that whenever he got remotely close to her, his stomach would always end up in knots, easily intimidated by her tough demeanor, while at the same time attracted to it. Glancing over to observe the mysterious object in her hand, Jecht catches the visage of what appears to be a coin in her hands, "whats that in your hands?" he asked with curiosity. "What?" Bambietta looked down at her hand and noticed the smooth-surfaced coin in her palm, before quickly shoving it back into her pocket as though nothing had happened. "N-nothing! It was nothing." Bambietta's heart beat faster and she looked off into the distance before turning to Jecht and speaking. "Ch, I know the feeling; but I suppose some things just aren't meant to be answered. Listen Jecht, I-I know what you're saying to me... I'm not stupid... and its flattering, but I just don't know what my brothers would think if they saw us together. You don't really have the best reputation... especially with them." "Oh come on, If I wasn't up to par, how would have the same position as you as the boss's bodyguard." Sliding smoothly to her side, he folds his legs, placing his right hand on the side of his face as he looks in fascination toward Bambietta's face and features, zooming in closer, only to wind up pointing to at her pocket. "What is it Bam-Bi-Et-Ta?" casually playing around with her name as he slowly slides his hand in her pants, directly to her pockets. A flash of light and an explosion equivalent to a small hand grenade blasted out from Bambietta, throwing Jecht backwards towards the wall. When the smoke caused by the display cleared, Bambietta was standing with her scythe in hand and quite the horrifying look on her face. Her demonic eyes drilled into Jecht's skull and her expression was cold and unforgiving, comparable to the emotionless face of her scythe's enchanted form. "Never do that. Ever again." Bambietta demanded. "Firstly, ow! Secondly, what the fuck!" Jecht's head gushing blood, he disregards it entirely, unfazed by the gravity of his injuries. Cracking his neck by turning his head left and right, he lifts himself up, shaking it off as he claps his hands together and bows his head, simply repeating in a repetitive style "sorry, sorry, sorry." He turns over, limbering away as he wobbingly treks over to Bambietta in a regretful manor, hoping to apologize face to face. After seeing Jecht in pain, Bambietta's face softened significantly and she seathed her scythe. She looked down at her feet as she heard Jecht's shuffling feet moving slowly towards her; all of the sudden, she burst from her location and embraced Jecht in a tight hug. "I-I'm sorry Jecht... I didn't mean it..."